Drunk In Love
by GatesVengeance
Summary: Seth wants to know everything that Dean loves about him. Companionish piece to Acapella although it's not necessary to read that story. M/M, Slash


**Drunk In Love:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

**A/N:** This Seth and Dean coupling is the one from 'Acapella' so I guess it's kind of a spin off. Title inspired by Beyonce's 'Drunk In Love' but no lyrics used.

Neither man knew how they ended up in that club but they didn't really care. Dean's arms were wrapped protectively around Seth's waist, his hands pulling that slender, toned body back into his as they danced together right in the middle of the dance floor. Only a few hours before they'd been at the fanciest restaurant in town in their nicest and most expensive suits enjoying a nice, quiet dinner with just the two of them. They hadn't cared that they were the only gay couple in the whole place or the fact that they everybody seemed to be staring at them. Dean had been far too concerned about the small black box that felt like it was weighing his suit jacket down.

Fast forward a few hours later and they were right in the middle of the dance floor of some random club that was just down the road from their hotel. The alcohol was flowing and both men couldn't be happier in that moment. Dean leaned forward into the back of Seth and forced his face against Seth's neck. He inhaled the overly masculine smell of Seth's cologne as well as the coconut scented shampoo that he used. He lifted a hand and pushed a curtain of Seth's two-toned hair out of the way so he had better access to the slightly younger man's neck. He pressed his lips against the thick, tanned column and began trailing soft kisses against the delicate skin while his hips rocked back and forth against Seth's lower half.

Seth pushed back against the ministrations, a moan leaving his lips as he rutted up against Dean's crotch. He could clearly feel Dean's erection through his nice dress pants and it only made his own cock strain from inside of his pants. There was something about Dean Ambrose that Seth would never grow tired of. He turned around in the embrace so that he could face the slightly older, taller man. A smile grew on his lips as he looked into Dean's blue eyes. Every emotion under the sun making itself known in Seth's face. His hands moved up to cup Dean's face and he leaned up to press their lips together.

Blue and brown eyes slid shut as they morphed into each other. Seth's lips parted to allow Dean's tongue to slide in between his soft, pink lips. He groaned into the kiss when he felt Dean's large hands slide down his body and grab a hold of his ass through his dress pants. His body instinctively moved forward, trying to push and press harder into Dean's. Another groan was swallowed into Dean's mouth as their covered cocks touched for the first time that night.

He pulled back from the kiss first, his brown eyes fluttering open as he moved his mouth next to Dean's ear. "Let's go."

Dean pressed a final kiss to Seth's cheek before he grabbed Seth's hand. Their fingers slid in together while Dean navigated their way out of the packed club. Dean pushed the club exit door open and stepped out into the cool night. He shivered a little as the cold air hit his face, the harshness forcing him to sober up just that little bit. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Seth was right behind him, their hands still together as they walked past the long line of club goers, ignoring the cat calls and hurtful names that were thrown their way.

Dean pulled his hand out of Seth's grip and instead slung it over the smaller man's shoulders. He pulled the younger man in as close as he could into his body. He pressed another soft kiss against Seth's head before he spoke. "Have I told you how much I love you?" His words were slightly slurred.

Seth turned his head to look up into the older man's blue eyes. "What do you love the most about me?"

"Uh, everything?" Dean suggested. He could see the goofy grin on Seth's face as he spoke and it made an equally goofy one appear on his own face.

Seth cocked his head to the side and simply looked at his boyfriend for a moment. The only time that Dean was all mushy and sentimental was when he was drunk. He was definitely not going to miss out on the opportunity to exploit Dean's feelings. "Nah-ah. I want you to tell me _everything_ you love about me from head to toe."

Dean looked at Seth oddly for a moment, his brow furrowing slightly as he took in the almost angelic face. He could feel the sparks that shot between them every single time he looked at the younger man, his heart swelling inside his chest. His arm that was slung around Seth's narrow shoulders moved slightly so that his large hand ran through Seth's always silky two-toned hair. "Well firstly, I love your hair. The dual colours are just so _naughty_ and attention grabbing. Not that people even need an excuse to look cause you're so fucking pretty."

Seth's cheeks flushed. He was thankful that the dark streets of whichever town they were in hid them from the rest of the world, if only for a moment. They hadn't stopped moving and Seth was glad. He really wanted to get back to their hotel room.

"And then there's your face." Dean continued. His other hand traced his finger across Seth's delicate face. His fingers pinched at the younger man's cheeks, squeezing the smallest amount of flesh he could grab. "You've got these cute little cheeks that light up the whole damn room whenever you smile." His fingers moved closer to Seth's lips, his thumb deliberately pulling the slightly thicker bottom lip out. "Oh and these pretty little lips of yours are to die for. They feel so good pressed against mine. They're so soft and they taste so damn sweet. Don't even get me started on how good they feel wrapped around my cock. Oh, fuck yeah."

"Dean." Seth's voice sounded strained because it was. The words of the current United States Champion were working him over good. So good that he could feel himself working up a sweat in his expensive Gucci suit.

Dean's lips curled into a smirk. His hand trailed further down Seth's face, his fingers catching on Seth's bearded chin before moving lower still. He allowed his index finger to gently trace circles and all kinds of shapes along the thick, tanned column. He had stopped walking for the moment and he didn't hesitate to lean in and press a few soft kisses against the sensitive skin. He heard Seth gasp and felt one of his lover's hands reach out and grab at his body. His heart skipped a beat when he felt Seth's hand brush against the small box in his suit jacket pocket. He pressed another hard kiss to Seth's neck as he tried to ignore the way that Seth's hand kept feeling around near there. He was sure his secret was about to get blown.

"What's in your pocket?" Seth asked. His hands were fumbling around on the outside of Dean's dark grey suit. He could feel something hard inside of the suit pocket and it made him curious.

Dean smacked Seth's hand away from his jacket pocket. He stood up to his full height and grabbed Seth's hand, their fingers sliding in together like they were meant to be. "It's just my phone." He shrugged. He pulled Seth hard so they could keep walking. They were almost back at the hotel anyway.

Seth looked at Dean. The older man's demeanor had changed instantly to someone who was nervous and very agitated. He pushed his concerns to the side as they walked and another cheeky grin appeared on his attractive face. "You only got up to my neck Dean. There's still more of me to go."

Dean looked to his right at the younger man and couldn't help but smile. The innocence in Seth's voice and his actions made his heart warm. "Alright. Well, then there is your shoulders." He dropped his hand from Seth's and ran in across the slightly younger man's narrow shoulders. "Now I know that you know how much I like your shoulders. Although not as much as you love mine. They feel so good to press kisses against while I'm fucking you from behind and watching them slouch forward when you're just about to cum is beautiful." He moved his hand down from Seth's shoulders to run the tips of his fingers along Seth's long, lean arms. He could feel the muscles through the thick jacket.

His hand kept rubbing down the jacket covered arms until he reached Seth's hands. A sharp bolt of electricity passing through each man every single time their hands touched. "Your arms are so lean and strong and they feel so good when they hold me close to you. And then there's your hands. You have _very_ talented hands Seth. Oh, the things they do to me. But that's not what I love about them." He paused. He lifted Seth's hand towards his mouth and pressed a soft, delicate kiss against the back of the smooth skin. "I love the way that your fingers slide between mine just perfectly like they were made for each other. Like _we_ were made for each other."

"We _are _made for each other." Seth smiled softly at his love. He knew he had a dopey grin on his face but he didn't really care. Everything about Dean made his heart swell and his smile grow.

They were just about to step through the glass revolving doors of the hotel. Their hands remained tightly clasped together. They deliberately ignored the stares and the catcalls from some of their co-workers as they made their way towards the lift. Neither man was ashamed of their feelings and both could care less who saw even if it tarnished their respective careers. Seth's brown eyes never left Dean's face as they walked, his hand squeezing hard on Dean's while his heart beat hard in his chest.

Once they were inside of the small space Seth leaned in close. He wrapped his long arms around Dean's middle and gave him a hard squeeze in just the right way that he knew his boyfriend loved it. He missed the sweet smile Dean shot him as he buried his face into Dean's neck. He pulled back after a moment and just looked at the older man. The bright lights of the hotel and lift had sobered him up a little but not a lot. He still had that goofy grin on his face as he stared dreamily at Dean. "You haven't finished yet."

Dean let out a light laugh. "I'll keep going when you stop being so damn cute!"

Seth merely grinned again. His brown eyes lit up every single time he even looked at Dean let alone when the older man paid him a compliment. He always turned into a giggling mess when Dean turned on the charm. He didn't say a word though. There was no point trying to fight against Dean's words.

Dean managed to shrug out of Seth's tight grip and instead placed his hands inside of the younger man's jacket. His fingers ran along the younger man's hips and all up his side, the tips touching the silky smooth fabric of Seth's dress shirt. He let his hands drop back down and grabbed at Seth's pointed hips. "Your body is beautiful Seth. Not only am I insanely jealous of your killer abs but those defined ridges just do things to me, man. They feel so good under my lips and tongue and they looked fantastic covered in cum." He leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Both eyes closed as lips parted and they melted into each other. He felt Seth's hands reach up and grab the back of his head, pulling their faces closer together while he worked his tongue in and out of Seth's addictive, sweet mouth. He felt a groan leave the base of his throat every time their tongues touched.

"Wow! Front row seats!" Both men snapped their heads over to the lift door that had just opened. Standing their in all her five foot two glory was the Diva's Champion. She had a grin on her pretty face as she looked at them.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I guess it's fitting that since your boyfriend had a tantrum and quit the WWE that _you're_ the one who walks in on us. That used to be his thing."

"Oh, I know. He's told me all about it." AJ grinned at them both. She walked into the small space. Her brown eyes were almost glowing as she looked at them. "Well if you ever want to add a female into your bedroom, I'm totally up for it."

"Thanks but Seth's the only one for me." Dean shot her a forced smile before he grabbed onto Seth's hand and pulled the younger man out of the enclosed space.

Seth couldn't lie that Dean's words made his heart beat harder. He followed behind the older man, their hands joined as they made the short journey to their hotel room.

Dean reached into his back pocket once they'd reached the hotel room door and pulled out his wallet that held the plastic keycard to their room. He had to drop Seth's hand from his to open the door properly but it was only for a moment. The instant the door was open, he grabbed a hold of Seth's tanned hand and yanked him inside the small room. He pressed their lips together again, this time his hands reaching lower and reaching around to grab at Seth's ass. He could feel the gloriously rounded cheeks through the smooth dress pants and as he pushed his hips closer into the younger man's he could feel his cock grow inside his own pants.

Seth moaned as their tongues touched one more inside of his mouth. He pushed his hips up against Dean's while also trying to push back against those large hands that were groping at his ass cheeks. He pulled back from the kiss suddenly. Dean still hadn't finished telling him everything that he loved about him and he was going to make sure he did. "You've still got my lower half to go Dean."

Dean groaned. He tried to lean forward and press their lips together in another searing kiss but Seth was too quick. He groaned again. "Alright. Well, I'm sure you know how much I love this ass of yours. I could fuckin' play with this thing for the rest of my life and die one happy man." He parted Seth's cheeks with his hands and pushed two of his fingers right inside the crack. The tips of his fingers rubbed hard at the delicate hole through the layers of Seth's pants and underpants. He heard Seth moan and felt the young man push back against his invading digits. The noise went straight down to his cock that was almost throbbing right now. "You have to promise me that when we're old and grey that you'll let me die while my dick is getting choked by these sweet cheeks of yours."

Seth laughed. "Could be awkward if I die first."

Dean shut him up with another hard, passionate kiss. He let his hands move away from Seth's ass and instead let them slid around to the front to grab and touch the strong, long legs that Seth possessed. He pulled away from the kiss and slowly sank down onto his knees. His hands ran all the way up and down Seth's legs, shamelessly groping at the hard muscle. "These legs. _Fuck_." He breathed out. He looked up at Seth from underneath his thick eyelashes. His blue eyes were wide as he took in Seth above him. The younger man looked damn fine from his spot on the floor. "You have no idea how turned on I was when you walked into our bedroom wearing nothing but those black silk panties and those black stiletto heels. Best fucking birthday present ever."

Seth reached forward and ran his hand through Dean's messy dark blonde hair. He could see the same adoration that he felt for the older man reflected in his blue eyes. He didn't have anything to say. He remembered Dean's twenty-eighth birthday fondly. He'd never seen so much lust in someone's eyes just for him. And then when Dean ripped off the flimsy lace garment and fucked him so hard that he was hurting the next day, he knew he'd found his perfect match.

"I suppose I don't need to say how much I love your dick?" Dean grinned. He leaned forward and rubbed his mouth against the still covered cock of his boyfriend.

"Ahh. No. I think I, ugh, know." Seth managed to pant out.

"Good." Dean said. He pulled his face back from Seth's crotch and just simply looked up at Seth once more. He could feel the little black box in his jacket pocket weighing him down. His heart was beating a million miles a minute, the hard thrumming felt like it was almost up to his throat. He was in the perfect position to pull off what he had been planning to do for a while now. If he could muster up the courage to do it, that is. He almost felt sick as he tried to wrap his head around the sheer enormity of the situation. He shifted himself so that he was kneeling just on the one knee. "Well while I'm down here."

Seth immediately reached forward to undo his pants.

"No, no. Baby, _no_. Not that. _Not yet_." Dean's voice rambled out. He had never been so damn nervous in his entire life. He wished now that he'd had more to drink. "Seth, baby, I've been thinking an awful lot about us lately. I was, uh, wondering if you would want to hang out with me for the rest of our lives?"

Seth's brow furrowed. He was beyond confused. "What do you mean?"

Dean took Seth's hand in his and looked up at the younger man. He knew his blue eyes were wide with desperation and he was sure he reeked of it too. He was absolutely terrified right now. "Do you want to be mine forever?"

Seth's brown eyes went wide as realization hit him. His heart began to race in his chest. "Are you _proposing_ to me?"

"Well I got you this ring so I guess I am." Dean answered simply. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the small black, velvet box. He opened it and revealed to Seth a simple white gold band that had a thin line right in the middle of square shaped diamonds. He had designed the ring himself and it had set him back a decent amount of money.

Seth didn't speak. His ability to speak had left him and his brown eyes were mesmerized by the absolutely beautiful ring that sat in the black box. Dean had picked out a beautiful ring. His heart was swelling with love the more he stared at it and the more he stared at Dean but his lips refused to move. His body was frozen and he _tried_ to move, do something but he couldn't.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_." Dean cursed. His heart was racing, the blood cooling in his veins. "I hope that's not a 'no'." He added in. He didn't know if he could stand it if Seth denied him. He wouldn't be able to handle the rejection. He'd have to leave. He let out a shaky breath.

Seth's eyes finally snapped back to Dean. He could see the fear written all over his boyfriend's face. "No, it's a 'yes'! It's a _'yes'_, you handsome jerk!" He almost yelled.

Dean's hands were shaking as he pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto Seth's ring finger. It was a perfect fit. He barely had a chance to marvel in it's beauty before Seth pulled his up by the back of his jacket and pressed their lips together. His hands instantly went around the grab at the back of Seth's legs. He lifted the strong legs up and wrapped them around his hips before he carried the younger man over to the bed.

Their lips separated as he dropped Seth down onto the bed and crawled in between his parted legs. He pressed his lips back to the younger man's in yet another searing kiss. He had never felt as happy as he did right now. There was so many emotions that were running through his mind as he took in the beautiful man that lay on the bed, legs spread and ready for him. Seth was always pretty but always looked the prettiest when he was aroused. And now Dean got to enjoy that for the rest of his life. The rest of _their_ lives.

He pulled back from their kiss again. He placed one hand on the bed next to Seth's face while his right hand moved forward to Seth's silky smooth dress shirt. His skilled fingers easily undid the buttons, each pop of the cream coloured button revealing an inch or so of Seth's golden brown skin underneath. Once he'd popped all the buttons he pushed the shirt to the side, revealing all of Seth's torso in all it's beautiful glory. A smirk tugged at his lips as he moved both hands up to push the expensive jacket off of Seth's shoulders. He could feel the material straining and stretching as he tried to work it off while Seth was lying flat on the mattress.

"Dean, you're gonna ruin my suit!" Seth protested. His voice went all whiny as he tried to sit up. "Just let me sit up so I can take it off _properly_."

"I'll buy you a new one, babe." Dean promised. He sat up slightly allowing Seth to do the same so that he could pull his jacket and shirt off without it getting wrinkled and ruined. "I'll buy you the world if that's what you want."

Seth smiled at Dean's sweet words. The slightly older man was usually more reserved when it came to sweet talk but alcohol did always loosen him up. If not for alcohol then he knew that Dean would never have said the three words he got so excited to hear each and every time. He reached forward and pushed Dean's dark grey suit jacket off of his broad muscular shoulders and revealed those toned, bulging muscles that he loved to pay attention to. He could see in the baby blue dress shirt that Dean had picked out that his biceps were already straining hard against the thin polyester shirt.

He gently ran his hands along Dean's biceps, the thin, stretchy material causing goosebumps to prick all the way up his arms in anticipation. He ran the tips of his fingers along Dean's broad, masculine chest before he decided to undo the older man's buttons. His fingers easily popped open button after button until he reached the older man's smart black leather belt. He pulled the light blue dress shirt out of Dean's dark grey dress pants before finishing off the final button. He ran his hands up the now bare chest of his fiance, his heart racing as he pushed the dress shirt over those broad shoulders.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips hard against Dean's. One of his hands reached up and curled around the back of Dean's head while the other moved down towards his lover's pants. His right hand undid the black belt, sliding it out through the loops while their tongues dueled for dominance inside of Seth's mouth, soft groans and moans leaving their lips as their kiss intensified. Once Seth's nimble fingers had undone the older man's pants, he reached his hand inside. His long fingers rubbed and squeezed Dean's rapidly hardening length inside of his thin, cotton briefs. He let out a moan of his own as he felt the cock grow in his hands. Nothing turned him on more than Dean's cock.

He pulled his hand away from the back of Dean's head and let it slide down the older man's strong body before it joined the other hand right in the middle of those dress pants. He hooked his fingers on the inside of Dean's pants and pulled them as well as the thin, red cotton briefs he had been wearing down just low enough to expose his cock fully. He pulled back from the kiss and didn't even hesitate to lean down and engulf Dean's cock. A soft moan left his lips when he felt Dean's strong hand sliding though his two-toned hair.

"Fuck yes Seth." Dean moaned softly. His head was looking down, a smirk growing on his lips as he watched and felt Seth's lips move up and down his throbbing cock. Seth's mouth felt perfect on his cock with just the right amount of suction.

He only allowed Seth's mouth to work him up and down a few times before he gently pulled Seth's mouth off of him. He slid off the bed and let his pants drop down towards his ankles. He bent down and undid the shoelaces on his black, expensive dress shoes before he unceremoniously kicked them away. He didn't care when they smacked against the wall. He stepped out of his pants and underpants, leaving them in a pool on the cream coloured floor before bending once more to yank off his thin black socks.

He glanced over at Seth who was still kneeling on the bed. He placed his hand out for the younger man to grab. His heart warmed when Seth smiled at him and grabbed a hold of his large hand, using to him to his full advantage to get off the bed. He waited until Seth was standing on his feet in front of him before he dropped down onto his knees for the second time that night. He looked up at Seth from underneath his hair that was lying across his forehead. He smiled.

He quickly undid Seth's shoes and socks, placing them delicately next to him before he set his goal higher. His blue eyes flicked up to Seth. He knew that they were full of lust and he didn't care one bit because the brown eyes that belonged to his better half reflected the exact same feeling. His skilled hands reached up and undid Seth's black belt that had the logo of some band he didn't know in the form of a belt buckle. He pulled the thicker belt out of its loops and placed it next to him. His fingers quickly undid the charcoal dress pants Seth had pulled on, the sound of the buttons and zipper being undone the only noise in the room aside from their steady breathing.

He hooked his fingers into either side of the pants and pulled them down. He felt his heart catch in his throat as he saw what Seth had on underneath. He moved his hands and the pants slipped right down to Seth's ankles, not that he cared or even noticed. Seth was wearing a pair of lacy, black panties that really did nothing to conceal any part of Seth. The swollen tip of Seth's erection was already poking out the top of the panties. He craned his head around to the back of him and almost lost himself right there. He shuffled around on his knees so that he was in perfect view of the younger man's ass.

He knew they had to have been the skimpy cut kind of briefs because of the way they barely even covered Seth's ass. His hands came up and squeezed at the golden cheeks that were almost all hanging out save for the top part of them that the lace _actually _covered. He moved his mouth forward and pressed a soft kiss against either cheek before he gave one cheek a hard smack. He used his left hand to pull the left cheek apart while he used his right hand to pull the panties to the side, exposing the pink little pucker that he loved so much.

"Fuck Dean." Seth panted. He let his brown eyes roll closed as he felt Dean's skilled tongue lap at his hole. Dean was _so good _at doing this and he knew the older man loved to do it. He was glad he'd worn these panties now, not that he had any doubt Dean would enjoy them.

Dean's tongue lapped at the entrance a few times before he could finally push the thick muscle inside. He smirked as he heard the loud moan that left Seth's lips while his tongue curled and rocked in and out of the younger man's asshole. He pressed his face up as close as he could get to Seth's glorious ass. He could never get enough of the taste of Seth. He continued working his tongue in and out until he heard Seth's moans turn into whimpers and he felt Seth's ass pushing back hard against his face. He knew he needed to pull back if he wanted the chance to fuck that sweet ass.

He pulled his tongue out but didn't move his face away right away. He leaned forward and licked three long stripes across the quivering hole before he reluctantly pulled his face away. He smacked Seth's ass hard, groaning as the cheeks jiggled right in front of him. He moved from his knees and stood up. He stayed behind Seth and peppered soft, chaste kisses along his shoulders while his hands pushed the skimpy panties down Seth's strong thighs.

He leaned in close to Seth's ear. He licked a flat stripe around the shell before moving his lips right up against his ear. "You look so fucking good in girl's underpants." He growled into Seth's ear, causing an involuntary shudder to leave the younger man's body. "Get on the bed on your back and spread those sexy legs of yours."

Seth did as he was told. He stepped out of the pants and underpants that were trapped around his ankles before crawling onto the bed. He allowed himself to just flop back against the pillows, his head connecting with the soft pillows while he spread his legs and waited. He turned his head to the side and saw Dean going over to the bedside table. He let his hand move down to his cock and he began moving it up and down. He let out a soft moan that caught the attention of his lover.

Dean looked over and licked his lips at the sight. Seth was just lying there, completely exposed and stroking himself almost shamelessly. He squirted a liberal amount of lube onto the palm of his hand before he stroked his eager length a few times to make sure it was covered enough. He tossed the bottle of lube elsewhere, shrugging that he'd find it later.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?" His lips curled into a smirk as he closed the distance between them. He climbed onto the bed and crawled over to Seth and in between those beautiful legs.

Seth couldn't answer the question Dean had thrown him. His mind was clouded with lust as he worked his cock slowly and steadily. He felt his stomach clench hard while he watched Dean crawl up to him, the older man's strong body and head casting him into shadow away from the bright lights of the hotel room. He gulped and pulled his hand off his cock. "Can you blame me though? You're fucking sexy."

Dean smirked. The compliment definitely stroked his ego some and he loved it.

He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and moved his hips just that little bit closer to Seth's ass. He dipped his hips and let out a groan as the swollen pink head of his cock rubbed against his own personal heaven. He only rubbed the thick organ against Seth's quivering entrance a few times before he slid inside of Seth in one smooth thrust.

Seth's eyes squeezed shut and he reached out to grab at Dean's biceps. His back arched and he tried to regulate his breathing to get used to Dean's size. He didn't ask for prep anymore, the sweet burn of Dean's cock stretching him to its fullest was _more_ than enough for him. His eyes opened after a moment and he looked up at Dean from underneath his heavy lashes. The older man's blue eyes were glazed over with lust and it only made him want the older man more. His hands squeezed harder at Dean's arms, his nails biting into the smooth skin while he waited. The thirty second wait for Dean to start moving was always the worst.

Dean leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of Seth's head. He leaned down and pressed his lips roughly against the younger man's at the same time he began thrusting. He pulled out quickly only to slam back in hard. He could hear Seth's moans through the kiss, could feel Seth's teeth nibbling on his bottom lip as he got into his usual hard and fast rhythm. He thought about maybe trying to slow it down a bit and try to make _love_ to the younger man given their otherwise romantic night but he decided against it, knowing that Seth wanted it hard and rough as much as he did.

Seth's legs wrapped around Dean's narrow hips and he pulled his body in close to Dean's. His brown eyes locked with Dean's as the older man continued thrusting harder and faster in and out while loud and louder moans left Seth's lips. It felt like Dean's cock was striking at every single one of Seth's nerves inside of him, the thick, long organ rubbing against his slick walls and causing him to cry out in absolute pleasure. Dean's cock always felt so damn good inside of him, like it was completing him. He let the double pleasure of Dean's cock and tongue inside of him wash over his entire core while yet another loud moan was ripped from the base of his throat.

Dean groaned into Seth's mouth when he felt the younger man's teeth sink into his bottom lip and clamp down. He yelped and broke the kiss, managing to pull his fuller bottom lip out of the jaws of death. He knew he was bleeding and he was going to make Seth pay. He sat back onto his knees and moved his hands to grab at Seth's legs, lifting them up and spreading them as wide as he could. He pushed the legs forward and watched in amazement as Seth almost doubled over in front of him. His thrusts picked up in pace, the loud sound of their bodies connecting over and over again echoing throughout the small, rented hotel room. He could already feel the back flips going around and around in his stomach and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Especially not with the huge range of emotions rolling through him.

Seth's hands slipped from Dean's biceps but it didn't stop him trying to grab at the older man while Dean pounded relentlessly into him. Hard in, fast out. In and out. In. Out. He was in fucking heaven right now. His moans were loud and whorish but he didn't care. He challenged any living person _not_ to be moaning like a bitch in heat when Dean Ambrose was pounding their prostate over and over again. He let out a loud moan of Dean's name, his lips parting and his back arching, forcing his ass down onto the older man's hot, thick cock.

He lifted his left hand to try and grab at Dean but suddenly stopped. It felt like time had stood still for him in that moment. The way the light hit his engagement ring caused a kaleidoscope of colours to sparkle around the room. Dean's thrusts didn't stop from their ferocity and neither did his loud, needy moans. His brown eyes were captivated by the truly exquisite ring.

"Why don't you make that pretty ring I gave you dirty?" Dean smirked down at the younger man. He wanted, no, _needed_ to watch his lover get off.

Seth grinned. His brown eyes flickered up to meet those of his _fiance_. His left hand moved down and wrapped around his cock. It felt strange doing it with his left hand but it was a good sort of strange. He pumped his cock in time with Dean's thrusts, their eyes staying glued to each others' as they both moved closer and closer to their own undoing. He knew it wouldn't take long for him to climax, the tense feeling in his stomach already alerting him to his impending fate.

Dean grabbed tighter onto Seth's legs and spread them as far apart as he could while his hips pounded in and out of Seth like a jackhammer. There were short groans of Seth's name leaving his lips as he continued moving his hips back and forth. Their eyes still hadn't budged, the intense eye contact making both of their breathing speed up. He knew Seth was close, could see it written in those captivating brown eyes.

Seth's fingers squeezed hard around his own cock, his speed and momentum picking up while he worked himself impossibly closer to orgasm. He was so close he could taste it now. "Dean, I'm gonna-" His voice reached new heights and new sounds of desperation. It only took a few more quick pumps of his hand up and down his cock and he was cumming hard, the white semen splattering across his toned stomach. He had to break eye contact first while he slumped back into the bed, his brown eyes closing and his back arching while he let out the loudest moan of his lover's name he could muster.

Dean's own eyes bulged while he watched the scene unfold in front of him. His thrusts picked up considerably, the smack, smack, smacking of their bodies colliding over and over again increasing in volume once Seth had cum. He barely lasted a few thrusts more, the tight channel of Seth's ass squeezing him so hard it felt like he couldn't breathe. He kept thrusting in hard while he released inside of his lover, the young man's name a permanent fixture on his lips as he blew inside of Seth.

He kept rocking back and forth a few times before he pulled out, letting Seth's legs land with a thud on either side of him on the bed. He rolled off the bed and went straight to the bathroom. He popped back into the room after he'd retrieved one of the hotel's white towels. He wiped his own body down before handing the towel delicately to Seth.

Seth smiled at Dean while he cleaned himself of both of their essences. He handed the towel back to the older man who was still standing next to him on the bed. He whistled as he watched Dean walk away, those cheeks of the ass Dean had worked so hard to get looking fucking perfect right now.

Dean returned into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed, lying next to his love. He grabbed Seth's left hand and examined the ring. He flicked his blue eyes up to Seth's browns. "Do you like the ring? I designed it myself."

"It's fucking beautiful." Seth commented. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to the older man's lips. "You're my _fiance_ now. And on the most romantic night of the year."

"I know baby, I know." Dean grinned. "Now you're stuck with me forever."

"I could always leave you at the altar." Seth shot back.

Dean pretended to be shocked. "Don't break my heart now Seth."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Seth leaned in and pressed another soft kiss to Dean's lips. "I can't wait to tell everyone!"

Dean yawned. "It can wait til tomorrow. Let's sleep." He suggested as he shuffled down on the bed and under the covers.

Seth followed after he turned the lights off, thankful that the light switch was just behind his head. He settled into the bed just in front of Dean, a smile growing on his lips as he felt Dean's body right up against his, one of the older man's arms slinging protectively around his waist. "I love you Dean."

Dean smiled and pressed a kiss against Seth's back. He'd finally done it, Seth was finally all his. "I love you too Seth."

**END**

**A/N:** I have had this idea floating around in my head for a while now so I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate any and all feedback I receive. And Happy Valentine's Day! GatesVengeance x


End file.
